


Trial Run

by shadowhive



Series: Ry prompts [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Watersports, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Gerard wants to have a slutty party for his birthday. His boyfriends, Frank and Grant suggest that he has a trial run with just people he trusts and he doesn’t trust anyone more than his bandmates.





	Trial Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> This is based on one of Ry’s Awesome prompts! I hope this helps to cheer you up after the past few days 🖤

Frank thought Gerard looked beautiful. Well, he always thought that of course, but he looked especially so like this. He was completely naked, apart from the bright blue collar around his throat and the cock ring around the base of his hard little dick. Attached to the collar was a simple tag that was engraved with ‘property of FI and GM’.

“Are you ready slut?” Grant asked from behind him, looking incredibly sexy in the outfit that had been done for his appearance in their videos. Seeing him dressed like that made his dick ache in his own pants. Frank was wearing his own outfit from the video as well. It wasn’t a role play thing, although they certainly had done that before, it was more so that they were all matching. Once Grant decided to wear the Korse outfit, Frank had to wear the Fun Ghoul one as well.

“Yes Master.” Gerard nodded, looking at them both with desperate, needy eyes. 

“Mmm.” Grant tapped his chin, looking him over thoughtfully. “Just one thing missing.” He produced a yellow bandana, the same one Gerard had wore during Na Na Na, and he tied it around his right leg above his knee. “There, perfect. Now get on your knees and await our guests.”

“Yes Master.” Gerard sank to his knees in his position, on a pillow in the middle of a rubber sheet. Now all they had to do was wait for their guests, which were due in a few minutes.

Tonight’s party was just going to involve two others, Ray and Mikey. It was a trial run of sorts, for Gerard’s birthday in a few weeks. Gerard wanted a kinky birthday party but Grant wanted to be sure that he could handle it first and that meant just inviting the people he trust the most and that meant his bandmates.

“What’s your safeword slut?” Grant asked, tugging on Gerard’s bright red hair, making him groan.

“Scarecrow master!” Gerard nodded as he said the word and Grant released his grip, stroking his hair instead.

“Good boy.” Grant purred the word, looking up when he heard the doorbell. “Ah that must be them. Frank go and get the door.”

Frank nodded before leaving them together. Their was a certain hierarchy to their relationship, there had to be with three of them. Grant was very much the boss, even though he was the late comer to their relationship. Gerard was at the bottom and Frank was comfortably in the middle. It suited them well and everyone was happy.

Frank opened the front door, smiling at the sight of Ray and Mikey, dressed as Jet Star and Kobra Kid respectively. Ray adjusted the eye patch that was covering his eye and Mikey smiled, holding his good luck helmet under one arm. “Hey. Hope we’re not too early.”

“It’s fine.” Frank smiled, gesturing for them to step inside. The pair crossed the threshold, Mikey firs5 and then Frank shut the door. “I’m glad you could come.”

“Anything for Gee.” Mikey smiled, running his free hand through his bleached blonde hair. “It’s just us right?” His eyes darted around and he could tell he was more nervous than he’d let anyone see.

Frank reached over, stroking his friend’s back reassuringly. “Just the the three of us, Grant and the slut. No one else.” Mikey nodded and Frank could tell he was more at ease. It was a subtle shift, one he’d not notice if he’d not known Mikey for years.

Ray was smiling brightly as he looked around. “So, do we need to take our shoes off or anything?”

Frank rolled his eyes. “No, leave them on, jackets too, and follow me.” Frank led them through to the lounge, making a mental note to get them all dressed up like this again sometime. It would be fun for them all to roleplay as Korse’s prisoners, to be used at his whim...

Frank shook his head to banish the thought. Tonight was about Gerard, not his wet dreams. Gerard was exactly where he’d left him, only now his arms were pulled back behind him, newly bound. Gerard looked over at them, a smile on his lips. 

“Hey guys!” Grant grinned, gesturing around. “Please make yourself comfortable.” Mikey set the helmet down on the table, taking a seat on the sofa. “Lets go over the ground rules shall we?” Grant started as Frank grabbed his friends some beers from the mini fridge. “First off, as you know, this is for Gerard. Our little slut wants to be treated like one for his birthday and this is a little test to see if he can handle it.” Grant smiled as Frank returned, handing the beers out to them. “The most important thing to know is if he says scarecrow, that is his safeword and that means we stop, got that?”

“Yeah, absolutely.” Ray smiled as he spoke and Mikey nodded too, his eyes on Gerard’s body, taking in the sight of him. Frank had gotten used to the strange relationship the Ways had long ago and he was glad that Grant had took it in his stride as well. He was certain Gerard wouldn’t have accepted him otherwise.

“Good.“ Grant nodded with a smile of his own, looking satisfied. “Our slut his going to stay like that for the night. His cock cage stays on and you can do whatever you want with him as long as it doesn’t cause any lasting damage.” Grant gestured to the bright yellow bandana, smirking. “He also wants to be pissed on.”

Ray squeaked and Mikey returned the smirk, setting his beer down and standing up. “Of course he does. He’s always wanted to be a urinal.” Mikey undid his flies as he stepped towards Gerard, gazing at Grant who nodded. Frank leaned forward and watched as the younger Way started to piss.

It was a sexy sight, the golden fluid splashing against his face to soak his hair and trickle down his neck. Gerard’s lips parted and Mikey aimed the stream for his mouth, letting his piss flow into it. “I saved this for you little slut, knew you’d want it. You desperate little whore.” Mikey snarled the words out, staring him down, watching his throat work as Gerard swallowed the piss down.

Frank took a drink from his non-alcoholic beer as he palmed himself through his pants. He knew it wouldn’t take long for him to get a boner, but he didn’t expect Mikey to start things off so quickly. There was something so hot about it, the way Gerard swallowed his brother’s piss, looking debauched already as he looked up at him with his wet hair sticking to his face. After a few more moments Mikey finished off, wiping his cock along his brother’s lower lip before stepping back and zipping himself up. “I love your little cock.” Mikey smirked, shifting his boot and pressing it up against Gerard’s dick before returning to his seat, looking a little smug.

Frank realised it was probably a kind of dominance thing on Mikey’s part, a way to mark his territory. Whether Grant realised this or not Frank couldn’t tell, as he was just smiled and nodded at the younger Way. “Thank you Mikey for getting the night off to a good start.” Grant stepped away, putting on some music. Frank knew it wasn’t important, it was just something to have on in the background. Before them Gerard started swaying slightly to the best of the music, his cute little cock bouncing between his legs. Grant took a seat in his chair across from them, parting his legs wide so his bulge was obvious. “If all goes well tonight you’ll both be welcome at the actual party of course.”

“How many people would be there?” Ray asked, his fingers tapping against the bottle of his beer along to the beat of the music.

“Not too many. Less than 20 I’d expect. It would depend on how many people our little slut would feel comfortable with.” Frank nodded in agreement to Grant’s words, even though he knew the others would be focussed on Grant not him. This was all about what Gerard wanted, so they agreed that if they went through with this it would be him deciding who he’d be ok with inviting. Frank knew Grant had some of his friends in mind to invite too, but he also knew he’d not do it if Gerard said no. “You’d most likely know everyone there so there’d be no issue with either of you attending and having some fun.” Although he kept his tone light and his words indicated he was speaking to both of them his eyes told Frank different. He was looking right at Mikey.

Mikey said nothing, just nodded and drank some of his own beer. There was a few moments of silence before Ray spoke up again, his gaze on Grant. “Is it ok if I...” He gestured with his free hand at his crotch, which was bulging as much as they all were. Frank knew his fellow guitarist was a little nervous, not because this involved sex with Gerard or even because it was, for all intents and purposes, a gang bang. No, it was because Grant was here and he was a rogue element to him. This was the first time Ray would be doing anything sexual in front of Grant and Frank could certainly relate to that. He’d been nervous the first time too.

“Please Ray, by all means.” Grant smiled, leaning back in his chair as he looked him over. “I’ve heard good things about your cock.”

“Thanks?” Ray’s cheeks flushed as he set his bottle down on the coffee table before them, his skilled fingers reaching down to undo the zipper of his fly. In a few short moments his flies were undone and he’d tugged his underwear down in his pants, so that his hard cock was free. He wrapped his fingers around is, giving it a slow tug, his eyes on Gerard.

“You don’t need to wank Ray.” Grant smirked as he watched Ray stroke himself slowly. He clicking his fingers and Gerard turned his hungry eyes away from the hard cock in front of him to look at the older man. “Slut, go and please him.”

“Yes master.” Gerard nodded, speaking for the first time since the others had arrived. He shuffled from the pillow he was kneeling on, crossing the distance with an ease that would have been surprising if it was anyone else. Once he was on his knees before Ray he looked up at him, before licking his lips and leaning in, running his tongue from the base of his cock up to the head. Frank shifted in his seat, pressing his palm against his own cocktail as he watched Gerard take Ray into his mouth. There was just something so sexy about Gerard using his smart mouth to please someone. Sure, he loved getting that treatment himself, but there was something hotter about watching it like this. He heard Gerard take a breath through his nose before he dived down, taking Ray’s impressive cock down to the base in one go, his throat bulging slightly. No matter how many time he saw him take Ray or Grant Frank was impressed by his lover’s deep throating skills.

“So what did you have in mind for this party?” Mikey asked, which would have sounded surprisingly conversational from anyone else considering his brother was sucking off his best friend beside him. Frank knew full well that this wasn’t the first time Mikey was in this position and he’d even had full conversations with him while Gerard was blowing him. “Apart from having my brother as a whore and a urinal.”

Frank glanced over at Grant, who was milking at the younger, leaning forward in his seat to get a better view. Ray let out a breathy moan and Frank returned his attention back to them, watching his band mate thread his fingers through his hair, stroking the wet strands. “We were thinking of getting a cock shaped cake and giving out gift bags with a few kinky things. Unlike tonight I’d decide who gets to fuck him. Do you have any suggestions?”

“Everyone should take turns spanking him. His ass should be as red as his hair.” Frank bit back a moan at Mikey’s words, still transfixed by Gerard bobbing on Ray’s cock. “Will there be a theme?”

“Not specifically. People could wear what they want, although fetish gear would be welcome.” Gerard groaned around his mouthful of cock, drool sliding down his chin. “I was thinking of wearing faux leather, something nice and tight. I thought these outfits tonight would make you more comfortable.” 

“Mmm...” Mikey replied and Frank could see him palm himself through his tight pants. Why the fuck did he always have to wear things that were practically skin tight like that? “Not a suggestion for this party but we should do this again.” Mikey gestured around at the five of them. “Only roleplay.”

“Shit...” Frank whispered despite himself and he caught Mikey’s knowing smirk.

“Roleplay huh? And what did you have in mind?” Grant’s voice sounded like it was a mixture of amused and aroused.

“One or all of us as your prisoners. Fucking us with our rayguns, cumming over Jet’s eyepatch that kind of thing.”

“Holy shit Mikey...” Ray breathed out, his voice higher than usual, his hips thrusting up off the sofa. He was close, Frank could tell from his breathing.

“You’ve all been thinking of it, ever since we see Grant looking like that.” He gestured again, this time at Grant in his seat. He was right, for Frank at least anyway. He’d not understood Gerard’s fixation with him until he’d seen him in his Korse outfit. He was both disappointed and glad he’d not gotten real scenes shot with him because he was sure he’d have a noticeable boner. It was lucky Gerard was so small or else his scenes would’ve been unusable. “So what do you say, think you can handle us all?”

Before Grant could answer Ray let out a soft moan, his head tipping back and Frank knew that he had came. Gerard swallowed every drop, like he always did and then, when Ray let his hair go, he rocked back on his heels, smiling and looking wrecked.

“Oh I think I can.” Grant replied as the two of them caught their breath and Frank could see he was stroking his bulge through his pants. “I think I can easily handle four filthy Killjoys all by myself don’t you?”

“Fuck...” Frank muttered, knowing he needed to get his dick in Gerard before he came in his pants. Again it seemed Mikey was on the same wavelength, as he rose from his seat, grabbing Gerard’s hair and shoving him over the table beside his helmet. Gerard let out a groan of surprise, his fingers twitching against the bright red of the wrist cuffs. 

“I’m taking his ass.” Mikey looked at Frank, removing the plug from Gerard’s ass, which was the same shade of blue as the collar. Mikey dropped it beside his helmet, undoing his flies and pulling his hard cock out, stopping to glance at Frank. “You gonna make him suck you or are you just gonna watch?” Mikey smirked, grabbing the lube that Grant had set down on the table, drizzling it over his shaft.

Frank got up instantly, not needing to be told twice. He caught sight of Grant looking amused, so he flipped him off as he circled the table, standing before Gerard’s face. Gerard’s eyes were wide and needy as he stared at the bulge of his cock. “Yeah, you want this don’t you slut? You always want cock.”

“Yes sir.” Gerard replied, voice a little rough from taking Ray down his throat. “I always need cock. Please.” He licked his lips, and Frank noticed he was also shaking his shapely ass, an invitation for his brother too.

“You’re the cheapest slut around. At least whore’s get paid, you give it up for free.” Frank smirked, his tattooed fingers working to undo his fly. Across from him, Mikey grasped Gerard’s cheeks with his fingers, pulling them apart to expose his stretched pucker. “You even take it from your little brother, shows how much of a slut you are.” He nodded to Mikey and the younger Way’s lip twitched into a smirk, his cock sinking into him in one fluid motion. Gerard groaned, his eyelashes fluttering and Frank chuckled, pulling out his hard cock. “And that’s another sign of how much of a slut you are, one cock isn’t enough for you.” Frank stepped closer, keeping his cock just out of reach of him as Mikey started to fuck him. 

Gerard whined, sticking his tongue out to try and reach it. “Please...” Gerard begged, letting out a needy whine as Mikey slammed into him.

“You shouldn’t be a singer.” Frank sneered, stepping closer and sliding the head cock between Gerard’s lips. “You should be a porn star, or a street walking whore. You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Gerard moaned, nodding as Frank gripped his hair, sinking his cock fully down his throat in one go, his balls slapping against his slick chin.

“It’s a crime he’s chosen a job where he has to be onstage clothed.” Mikey sneered as he fucked into Gerard roughly, his nails digging into his skin. “He should be like this all the time, naked and ready to take whatever he gets.”

“Mmm.” Frank nodded in agreement, Gerard’s tongue lapping at his cock as he rocked in and out of his sweet, wet mouth. “Yeah, you were made to be fucked, especially with that pathetic excuse of a prick between your legs.” 

“Yeah.” Mikey chuckled in agreement, slipping a hand between Gerard’s legs. Frank couldn’t see of course, but he could guess he had the cocksuckers little dick in hand. “I ever tell you about the time he tried to fuck me with this?” Frank nodded, but he was sure Grant hadn’t and he could see him lean forward in interest. “So I was 19 and we’d fooled around for years beforehand. And it was something that he wanted, but the slut was embarrassed for obvious reasons. So being the good brother I was, I let him. And fuck, I barely felt the thing, it almost put off getting fucked it was so unsatisfying.” Mikey growled and he suspected from the moan Gerard made that his hand was squeezing.

“Oh yeah, it’s pathetic really.” Frank held his red hair tight, fucking his face steadily. “That little thing’s not going anywhere near my asshole, if I need to get fucked I have dildos or Grant.” Gerard let out as a whine when Frank rolled his hips back, which sounded so deliciously needy. 

Mikey groaned, his hips snapping against Gerard’s ass. “At least his ass is perfect for fucking. His throat too.” Mikey was sounding a little more breathless now and Frank noticed how erratic his movements were becoming. It was a little thing, something that Grant probably wouldn’t have noticed, but Frank did. He knew it meant he wasn’t going to last. “Fucking slut!” Mikey hissed the words out, spitting onto Gerard’s bare back as he slammed into him. Frank new he’d came from the expression on his usually placid face and how his head tilted to expose his long neck. “He’s all yours.” He muttered breathlessly, looking back at Grant as he pulled out of him and stepped away to flop on the sofa.

Frank stilled his movements, watching as Grant rose from his seat and stepped between Gerard’s legs. His cock was already out and glistening with lube and Frank felt his tongue dart out across his lips. “I’m glad we have Grant, at last I have a real cock to get fucked by.” Grant chuckled, slotting himself between Gerard’s legs, guiding his cock to his hole, rubbing it against the opening. Frank wasn’t as big of a cockslut as Gerard, but then he hadn’t met anyone who was, but he did like to take it up the ass every now and then. Grant was good for that, even though, or perhaps because, he made him feel sore after.

“That you do.” Grant smiled at Frank as he sank his cock into Gerard’s ass steadily. The moans the slut made from being filled made Frank shiver and it was a struggle not to move. “You have been good for us tonight slut, if you can get Frank off before I do I’ll take the ring off your little cock.”

It took 0.1 seconds for Grant’s words to have an effect. Gerard sucked harder on Frank’s cock, his tongue twisting eagerly against him. Frank would have laughed if the actions didn’t make him moan, so instead he resumed fucking the singer’s mouth again, only this time going at a more leisurely pace. If Gerard wanted to get him off he’d have to do most of the work to earn it.

“I think I should start spanking you. After all you need to get used to it.” Frank grinned at Grant’s words, his cock throbbing at the thought alone. They’d barely left his lips before he was bringing his hand down against Gerard’s ass, the sound of the contact making Frank let out a moan. “I think five on each cheek will do for now, one for each of us.” Grant slapped his ass again, twice in quick succession. He paused the spanking to thrust into him with enough force to make him slide against the table. 

The moans Gerard made sent vibrations through Frank’s cock, bringing him closer to orgasm. “Fuck slut...” Frank gripped his hair tighter, unable to resist thrusting down his throat. 

After his first five spanks Grant stopped, stroking the redding skin of his ass and leaning over Gerard’s body. “I am going to fuck you so hard Fun Ghoul.” Grant whispered directly in his ear as he continued to thrust into Gerard. “First with your own raygun, then with my dick and I’ll make you watch as I do the same to the rest of your pathetic band of Killjoys. By the time I’m through with you all you’ll be good for nothing except for being used as fuck toys by the Dracs.”

The words were like a trigger in Frank’s brain and he cried out in pleasure, cumming hard down the slut’s throat. “Fucking hell...” Grant looked smug as he leaned back, starting to spank Gerard’s other cheek right away right away. “Fucking bastard!”

“What did he say?” Ray asked, eyes looking wide as Frank shifted back from Gerard, needing to sit and have a drink.

“I’ll tell you later.” Frank grabbed his beer, taking a long swig before sitting to watch them. 

Grant’s spanks to Gerard’s left cheek seemed to go by in a blur of motion and broken moans. “Mmm you deserve this little slut, don’t you?”

“Yes master, please master!” Gerard begged, his voice sounding more desperate now somehow. From his position Frank could see Grant’s hand as he reached down, removing the ring from around the base of Gerard’s dick.

“If you don’t cum before I do, you don’t cum at all tonight? Understand slut?” Gerard nodded with a moan as Grant slammed into him. “I asked you a question slut.” Grant growled out the words, gripping Gerard by the hair and pulling his head back. “Or is your little whore brain too cockdrunk to think?” 

“I understand master.” Gerard whimpered the words, crying out as and extra hard thrust made his little dick spray across the glass of the table.

“You’re cleaning that up when I’m done.” Grant growled releasing his grip to focus on giving Gerard the fucking he desperately needed. Every thrust made the slut moan and the table rattle. Frank always thought this was the best kind of porn. No porno could match the sight of seeing people fuck right in front of you and he’d never get enough of it. If he’d not just spilled in Gerard’s mouth he’d be hard and aching. “You’re such a whore Gerard, you should see yourself, dripping with sweat and filled with cum. Soon you’ll be filled up again slut, like you always should be.”

Grant stopped talking then, gripping Gerard’s hips and fucking him hard and rough. Frank knew well enough what that meant, that he was gonna shoot any moment. His ass twitched at the memory of when he last did that to him, just a few nights ago. Grant was fucking Gerard like an absolute beast, pulling out and slamming back in over and over again until he let out a half growl, half moan.

“Holy fuck...” Ray whispered, sounding awed as he squirmed beside Frank. When he looked over his friend’s eyes were wide. “Can I still... piss on him?”

“By all means dude.” Frank smiled, clapping his band mate on the back. “He probably could do with a drink.”

Ray smiled, getting up and circling the table, getting his dick out and slipping his soft cock into his mouth. As he sighed and let go, Frank leaned back in his seat, taking a drink of his own.

***

“So, how do you feel?” Grant asked, his fingers working to release Gerard’s wrists from his bonds. Frank ran his fingers through Gerard’s sodden hair, smiling at how his lover looked, a mix of exhausted and blissed out.

“That was amazing.” Gerard replied his voice still sounding wrecked still as he stretched his arms out. “Thank you.”

“Do you still want it for your birthday Gee?” Frank asked, shifting his hand down to stroke his face.

“Yeah, I do.” Gerard nodded, smiling as he pulled back and rose to his feet. “I think I could use a quick shower though, I’m sure I reek of piss.”

“You do, but it suits you. Reminds me of the van days.” Frank grinned, kissing him hard, not giving a shit that he tasted of piss and cum. “But yeah, let’s get you in the shower, then we can sleep.” Frank wrapped an arm around his waist, guiding him towards the bathroom. “You gonna join us or are you going straight to bed love?”

“Hmm, going to bed alone or joining two emo boys in the shower. Such a difficult choice.” Grant grinned, already moving to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
